Desahuciado
by Galdrar.of.Release
Summary: Y tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Rhys le dijo que quien no se esfuerza por cambiar, jamás podrá hacerlo... pero, ¿qué sabía él de sus esfuerzos?


Shinon se encuentra recostado sobre el húmedo césped, mientras los rayos de sol de una mañana primaveral acarician su rostro.

Sus ojos están irritados, y su mirada semiabierta se pierde en algún punto del infinito cielo.

Una de sus manos sujeta débilmente una botella, mientras la otra descansa sobre su pecho, que se mueve al compás de su suave y casi imperceptible respiración.

De pronto, sus labios se abren, como preparándose para decir algo al viento, pero pronto se cierran y se fruncen en una sola línea.

Y entonces el tiempo parece detenerse para el mercenario. Se detiene y Shinon se pierde en las tinieblas de su mente, se pierde en incontables recuerdos y luego se pregunta cuál, de entre tantos, vale la pena recordar realmente.

¿Quién quiere entender el corazón de un desahuciado? ¿Quién quiere sonreírle a un alcohólico arrogante e hipócrita? ¿Quién es capaz de hacer eso desinteresadamente? ¿Quién, si no Rhys? ¿Y cómo? ¿Y por qué?

¿Por qué con cada roce, con cada palabra sucia susurrada a su oído, con cada mirada que sugería ir un poco más allá de lo que les estaba permitido, Rhys parecía derretirse en los brazos de Shinon? ¿Qué era capaz de ver él en el mayor que los demás ignoraban con tanto desprecio?

- Te quiero – fue la primera palabra de afecto que intercambió el curandero con el arquero. Shinon pareció molestarse.

- Ocúpate de curar mis heridas en lugar de hablar estupideces – le contestó.

Rhys sonrió y volvió su cálida mirada a la espalda desnuda del mercenario que le mostraba, además de su musculosa figura, varios cortes y hematomas.

- Pero mi bastón no sirve para curar todas tus heridas, Shinon – advirtió el menor, sujetando firmemente su báculo.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el punto de tener un curandero? – Masculló – no son heridas tan profundas.

- Las heridas más profundas no son las del cuerpo, sino las del alma – respondió Rhys, posando delicadamente una de sus manos en el hombro del arquero.

- Cállate.

- Shinon, sé que sufres – le dijo, sin deshacer el contacto entre su mano y la piel del otro.

- No, no sabes nada – respondió bruscamente, volteando por completo y empujando el liviano cuerpo del menor, que cayó al piso.

- ¿Crees que me conoces? – Inquirió Shinon, sujetándolo de la túnica.

- Sí – contestó tan sosegado como antes – tal vez hasta más de lo que tú mismo lo haces.

- Entonces dime quién soy – reclamó - ¡Dime quién mierda soy!

Rhys tomó la cara del mayor con sus manos níveas y suaves, y acabó con la distancia que había entre sus labios, uniéndolos sutilmente en un encuentro efímero.

Y de pronto Shinon se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando de aquel beso, y cuando el menor quiso retirar sus labios de los ajenos, el arquero se encargó de impedirlo, violentando aún más aquella unión. Sus manos se deslizaron ansiosas bajo la túnica del joven curandero, por ese inexplorado camino que se extendía ante ellas y, ¡por Ashera!, su piel era _tan_ tibia, _tan _exquisitamente suave, como jamás se la había imaginado. Porque, vamos, no era como si nunca hubiese soñado con hacerlo.

Pero entonces se detuvo. Se detuvo y temió despertar de ese hermoso sueño en cualquier momento. Temió a su pasado irreparable, temió a la fugacidad del presente y a la incertidumbre del futuro.

- ¿Shinon? – Preguntó la suave voz de Rhys.

La mirada del mayor se clavó en la del joven, y pareció decirle todo y a la vez nada. Pareció pedir perdón, dar las gracias, gritar, callar, reír, llorar, temer. Un segundo bastó para que Rhys comprendiese ante quién se encontraba: un ser tan vulnerable como destructivo.

Y entonces el curandero sonrió.

- ¿Quieres saber quién eres? – le preguntó con dulzura.

Shinon no respondió, se limitó a desviar su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Rhys volvió a besarlo, y Shinon supo que sí quería saber quién era en realidad, y por qué ese curandero lo quería tanto, y cómo fue que se enteró de la existencia de esas heridas que inundaban su alma.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Shinon se sentía culpable luego de haberse acostado con Rhys. Y es que ese curandero era demasiado bueno, demasiado puro para alguien como él. Era tan ingenuo, tan frágil, que acabaría haciéndole daño, acabaría rompiéndolo, destrozándolo.

- Te quiero – dijo Rhys, abrazándolo con demasiado ternura para su gusto. El menor no esperaba una respuesta, nunca la esperaba por que sabía que nunca había una.

- ¿Por qué siempre termina en esto? – preguntó Shinon, con sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Rhys sólo sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no te resistes? – prosiguió el mayor.

- ¿Debería hacerlo, Shinon?

El arquero suspiró.

- ¿Por qué estás conmigo, de todos modos?

Rhys lo miró extrañado, confundido, y guardó silencio.

- Todos saben cómo soy y no les agrado. No es que eso me importe, pero no entiendo por qué yo.

- El amor no se explica – le sonrió el curandero.

Así que era amor. Qué palabra tan compleja.

- Bah – fue lo único que dijo.

Rhys se hubiese alarmado de no ser por que vio una débil sonrisa curvarse en el semblante del mayor.

* * *

Aquella noche hacía demasiado frío como para estar afuera, algo que, al parecer, a Shinon no le importaba.

El arquero se encontraba sentado en uno de los peldaños de la escalera de piedra, a la entrada del fuerte de los mercenarios, bebiendo directamente de una botella.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos un poco desorbitados.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Greil! – celebró el pelirrojo, alzando la botella hacia las estrellas.

- No es necesario que te emborraches para recordar a nuestro comandante fallecido – le recordó Rhys, sentándose a su lado.

Shinon lo miró molesto, como si hubiese interrumpido aquel ritual que llevaba a cabo una vez al año en su soledad, sólo acompañado por el alcohol; pero no dijo nada.

- Hace frío, ¿no quieres entrar? – Le preguntó el curandero amablemente – además, es tarde.

- ¿Qué importa? – Masculló Shinon - ¿hace alguna diferencia estar afuera o adentro?

- Shinon.

El mayor miró hacia el cielo y dejó que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro. Y así dejaba más que clara la razón de sus heridas a Rhys, que ya sospechaba la causa de éstas.

El curandero tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos, haciendo creer a Shinon que lo siguiente sería un beso, pero el menor se limitó a limpiar sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, y a ofrecerle una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Qué _sentías_ por él? – le preguntó al arquero.

Shinon no respondió.

- ¿Qué _sientes_ por él? – insistió.

- Déjame sólo – pidió el otro.

Y acto seguido, Rhys se puso de pie y se retiró.

Tan rápido como llegó, se fue.

Rhys le dijo que quien no se esfuerza por cambiar, jamás podrá hacerlo; pero, maldita sea, ¿qué sabía él de sus esfuerzos?

Y ahora Shinon intenta levantarse del césped, por que los rayos del sol le molestan.

De sus ojos cae una lágrima, pero él no se da cuenta, o tal vez sí lo hace, pero su orgullo le impide aceptarlo.

Lleva ambas manos a su rostro, y con ellas frota sus ojos. Su respiración, de pronto, se acelera.

Shinon vuelve su mirada hacia la botella, vacía.

Abre sus labios, y de ellos escapa un hilito de voz.

- Idiota – murmura.

Y sabe que el sonido de sus palabras se perderá antes de que alguien pueda oírlo jamás.


End file.
